


Bleach Your Eyes!

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: Bleach your eyes, everyone! Things are getting hot and steamy in here... between YOU and the characters of Bleach! Multiple scenarios, some Alternate Universes, some canon ground, all of them steamy and all of them for you!If you have any requests, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to write them for you all!





	1. Reader x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a story I've been meaning to write for a while. I hope that it's good. I haven't really written anything Bleach related (besides GrimmIchi, of course) for a while, so I apologize for anything that's OOC or crack. Please feel free to send me any requests or comment if you find any errors or have some criticism!

You suppressed the urge to yawn and let Rangiku drag you towards the makeshift bar. She had somehow managed to throw a huge party and invited  _everyone._ Even some of the captains were there - you could have sworn you even saw Byakuya. How she manged to swing that, you have no idea, but it was pretty impressive. You, however, just weren't really in the party mood. You were tired - you had just come back from a particularly draining mission, and all you wanted to do was sleep. Normally you liked to party with Rangiku and you liked to drink, but your heart just wasn't in it today. Rangiku could tell, but she was already so drunk that manners didn't quite register with her. 

Rangiku shoved a glass of Sake sloppily into your hand and said unsteadily, "Come onnnn! Drink!!! You're being such a buzzkill!!!!" 

You eyed the drink, then looked at Rangiku, suppressed a sigh and though that you might as well try and make the best of this party since you weren't going to be able to leave any time soon. You downed the glass and rolled your eyes as Rangiku clapped happily and ordered you another one. About an hour later, you were flying high and starting to enjoy yourself. However, Rangiku decided she was bored and wanted to amp things up a little bit. She stood unsteadily on a table and clapped her hands, shouting over the music to the crowd. 

"Hey guys! If you all want to come and play 7 minutes in heaven, I have a bottle!" She jumped animatedly, her huge tits bouncing and gathering the attention of the majority of the males in the area. 

You groaned - 7 minutes in heaven? Literally nobody was going to play such a stupid, childish--... 

You fell silent and watched as a fair amount of people sauntered over. You saw Renji and Hisagi sauntering over (of course), and you even saw a few people that surprised you. By the time that everyone was settled down into a circle, Rangiku was pratically vibrating with excitement. You silently observed her - since Gin had left, she had begun to drink more and more, which was saying something - Rangiku was known to love to drink and socialize anyway, but lately, it had become more about losing herself then to actually have fun. You felt a small pang of sadness, but quickly ignored in, lest Rangiku somehow picked up on it and screamed at her again for being a 'buzzkill'. You turned your attention to the group. 

Hisagi and Renji sat across from you, and you observed Ichigo, Rukia, Kira, Toushirou (which really surprised you), Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Shunsui, Yumichika (which also surprised you, because he was so self absorbed that something like this was sure to be beneath him), a few people that you didn't recognize, and you and Rangiku. In total, there was 14 of you, far more than you had originally assume there would be. 

Rangiku, bubbly as hell, bounced into the middle of the circle and dropped an empty Sake bottle in the middle. 

"I'm sure you all know the rules!" She gushed, then gestured at an office behind her, "Since we don't have a closet, and I think this game might need a little more room than a closet can give," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively - you cringed and looked at the ground, cheeks flaming, "We'll use this empty office! Alright, I think I'll go first!" 

You glanced up as Rangiku spun the bottle, kneeling and scooting back beside you. You saw a few of the guys you didn't know grinning to themselves - most guys that you knew wanted a chance with Rangiku and you couldn't really blame them. She was stunning, and supremely gifted in the chest section. The bottle landed on Ichigo, who blushed a light crimson as Rangiku squealed and jumped up, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the office, ignoring his spluttering. She glanced over her shoulder as she shoved Ichigo into the office and shouted to you, "Start the clock, ___-chan!!" 

You grimaced a little and reached over, grabbing the timer that she had given you and started it. The group sat in an awkward silence, before Rukia hopped up and headed towards the office door. 

"Don't you think you should, uh, give them a little privacy?" Kira stuttered, standing as well and looking at Rukia in surprise and embarrassment. 

Nobody really knew what was happening between Ichigo and Rukia, (or Orihime... or a few others...) but most people knew that they were really, really close. You expected Rukia to look a little upset or agitated, but instead she glanced over her shoulder and grinned wickedly, "I wanna see if they're doing anything... or if Ichigo fainted." 

Kira stared in horror at her, and Renji and Hisagi grinned, jumping up and joining her at the door. You shook your head, but laughed despite yourself. You had had a few drinks over the night, but you weren't stupid drunk yet. You decided that you might need a few more drinks to play this game. You stood, taking the timer with you (going on 4 minutes), and headed to the bar. You told the Mayuri (Him? A bartender? Weird.) to pour you a few shots, and you slammed them back. You headed back to the circle, the booze already starting to make your head a little fuzzier. 

Rukia and Renji were snickering at the door, Hisagi had his mouth covered, eyes bulging with held in laughter. You had no idea what was going on, nor did you want to know. Kira stood where he had been before, looking positively scandalized, while the rest of the group sort of conversed between themselves. 

When the timer went off, you headed towards the door. Before you could get it open, though, Hisagi saw you and shouldered his way past the other two to the door and threw it open. You paused, eyebrows widening as light flooded the office. Ichigo was pinned against the desk, face the most fluorescent shade of red that you had ever seen, (Well, the part of his face you could see) while Rangiku practically suffocated him with her boobs, grinning over at the open door. Renji and Hisagi howled with laughter (you were snickering as well) and Rukia quickly pulled out a disposable camera and snapped a few photos. 

Ichigo managed to disengage himself and started shouting, storming out after Rukia, who had a decidedly wicked grin on her face as she shoved the camera down the front of her shirt. Ichigo stopped short, fuming - everyone knew he wasn't going to go after it. It took a few more minutes to get everyone settled, and once you were all back in the circle, Rangiku handed you the bottle. You flushed and shook your head, trying to convince her to go the other way through the circle - hopefully she would lose interest before it reached you. Rangiku pouted, and you saw storm clouds forming in her eyes, and you knew arguing was no good. You let out a defeated sigh, handed her the timer, and spon the bottle. 

It seemed to take forever to slow down and stop, but when it did, you felt your heart race and adrenaline pound through your ears. You regretted those shots suddenly - you still weren't drunk (you had a pretty good tolerance), but you blamed the drinks for the sudden case of cotton ball mouth that you developed. Hisagi grinned seductively at you from across the circle and winked, standing and raising an eyebrow at you. Rangiku squealed and practically tossed you over the circle towards the black haired male. You stammered something, probably, "Rangikunopleaseican't" but nobody heard you over the catcalls from Rukia and Rangiku. 

They knew that you had liked Hisagi for a while now, and you regretted that miserably now. The jeering and giggling was getting to you, and you had flashebacks to the door being thrown open on Rangiku and Ichigo. You were pretty sure that Rangiku would do the same, and you didn't want to get caught in a compromising situation in front of everyone that you worked and socialized with. But... As Hisagi grabbed your hand and lead you into the office, you felt heat surge through your body and settle in a nice little warm pool in your abdomen and thighs. You took a shaky breath as Rangiku slammed the door behind you two (you hadn't even noticed she had been following you). You could hear Rangiku shout something form the other side of the door but you couldn't hear her over the blood thumping through your ears. 

It was a lot darker in here then you had thought. The window was closed, and there was nothing in here giving off light. Hisagi still held your arm - it was light; he held you gently, almost hesitantly now. You heart pounded so loudly that you were sure he could hear it in the sudden silence. The office was pretty well insulated - you could barely hear the pound of music from outside. You were silent for what felt like an eon, before Hisagi cleared his throat and spoke. His voice had lost the usual cockiness behind it - he was almost vulnerable. 

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, you know." He paused for a moment, before adding, "I mean, when they throw open the door maybe try and act embarrassed and stutter a little so it seems like we did. I mean, I gotta keep on top of my game, yknow?" You barked a laugh, a little louder then you had intended. 

Hisagi snickered softly, and silence fell again. After a moment, Hisagi dropped his hand and you felt his presence come closer to you, his energy flooded over you, filling your senses with him. You could smell his musky scent - he smelled like wood smoke, some sort of soft cologne and sake. It made your legs tremble. You had no idea why you were so nervous, but he just... did something to you. He always had. You heard his breath catch - he stood so close to you that even though he wasn't touching you, you could feel him. You stood there, rooted to the spot for only a moment more, before you felt soft lips press against your forehead. You jumped, Hisagi snorted and swore softly, and you started to stammer an apology, but he laughed and cut you off. 

"No, no, my bad. I meant to go for... well, your lips but... it's pretty dark and you're pretty short..." 

You spluttered something indignantly, but Hisagi just laughed. You felt him come closer, and this time you were a little more prepared. You tilted your head up - this time he was a little closer, landing to the right of your mouth, and you snickered awkwardly. You could practically feel him grin as he shifted to the right, brushing your lips together. Something warm snapped in you at the connection and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your bodies flush together, deepening the kiss. You could feel yourself shaking still, but after Hisagi got over the momentary shock of your enthusiasm, he wrapped his arms firmly around your waist and nibbled your lip. Heat rushed through your body, skin hot and flushed. 

With a soft grunt, Hisagi backed you up against the desk and lifted you on top of it as easily as if you were a book. You gasped a little as he pressed against you, the change in position spreading your legs and exposing you to a wonderful, almost desperate friction that elicited a soft moan from your lips. Hisagi grinned into the kiss, the noise encouraging him. He broke the kiss, instead turning attention to your neck. You shivered, goosebumps exploding over your skin. He nibbled and sucked at your neck, one hand braced against the desk to keep his balance, the other slowly slipping under your robes. 

"Is this okay?" He murmured against your skin, pausing only long enough for you to whisper, "Yes," irritated but touched by his question. 

In one fluid movement, he untied your sash and you shivered as your skin was exposed to the cool air. He gently pushed you onto your back on the desk, your legs dangling over the end. You closed your eyes, sucking in breath as his lips moved to your chest, kissing in between your breasts and trailing a tongue to a taut, sensitive nipple. You let out a hiss of breath, forgetting everything, forgetting that you could be caught at any moment now. Hisagi, though, hadn't forgotten thankfully. He gently grazed his teeth over your nipple, a hand massaging the other breast for a few moments, before he pulled back. You whined at the loss of connection, but his words jarred you back to reality. 

"You don't want to get caught like this, do you? I mean, I wouldn't mind shedding some light on you like this but... I don't think you want everyone else seeing this." 

You swore softly and pushed yourself up, hastily wrapping yourself back up. Hisagi moved closer again, bracing his hands on the desk on either side of you, leaning in and nuzzling your neck. You shuddered a little, your skin sensitive and flushed. You leaned into him, inhaling his scent. You barely had a few seconds like that before the door slammed open. You jumped, eyes wide and, you were sure, guilty as sin. Rangiku squealed and you heard some people laughing. Hisagi sighed a little and barely looked up. 

"Finish this later?" He husked into your ear. 

You bit your bottom lip and nodded as Hisagi pulled back, eyes meeting yours. He grinned. 

You couldn't help it - though you were sure you were going to be horrified tomorrow, you just grinned back. 

You knew there was no way you were going to be able to finish this stupid game. Well, not the  _game_ game. 


	2. Reader x Ichigo Kurosaki

You tilted your head back and let out a happy, relaxed sigh as the warmth washed over you. It was close to 9 in the evening, and you always came to the hot springs around that time. It was usually pretty empty, and you just loved being there in the dark. It helped you to de-stress after a hard days work. Little whisps of hair escaping from your bun tickled the back of your neck as you leaned against the wall. You had just closed your eyes and let yourself sink into the warmth when you heard the soft sound of something dropping into the water across from you. 

Peeling your eyes open, you watched as someone settled on the other side of the pool - the dark and fog from the water made it hard to tell who it was, but after a few moments of intense staring, you felt yourself smile a little, your heart skipping a beat. Ichigo sank into the water, letting out a deep sigh. He obviously hadn't noticed you, and you grinned wickedly to yourself, sinking into the water until only your head was visible. Giving the male a wide birth, you swam to the edge of the hot spring and silently pulled yourself out of the water. Walking slowly to quiet the slapping of your wet feet on the rocks, you crept around behind Ichigo, making sure he didn't notice you. 

Pausing for a second when you got in place, you made sure that he hadn't seen you or heard you before creeping closer. Once you were in reach, you slapped your hands on his bare shoulders and shouted, "ICHIGO!" 

The orange haired man shouted a string of profanities and shot forwards, falling into the water. You threw your head back and laughed loudly, doubling over and kneeling at the edge of the spring, tears forming in your eyes. Ichigo shot up from the water, gasping and spluttering, and stared at you in horror. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" he shouted, pointing at you accusingly. 

You could barely speak around your laughter - he looked quite comical. Once your laughter had subsided, you noticed him looking at you weirdly - his cheeks were slowly flushing with heat that you were sure had nothing to do with the warmth of the water. Yeah, so what if you were naked? It wasn't like you were ashamed of your body. And besides, 90% of the people who went to this spring were nude. Why should you be embarrassed? You scooted forwards and lowered yourself back into the water, sighing softly as the warmth hugged your skin. 

Ichigo cleared his throat and moved backwards a little, which amused you. He was so easily embarrassed. He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at you as he said, "I didn't see you here. I'm sorry." 

You shrugged and waded closer to him, snickering when he eased back a little, "It's okay. I don't mind company. What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before." 

"Renji told me about it last week and I just thought I would see what the fuss was about," He said, still not looking at you. 

"Well, it's nicest here at night. Nobody... well, almost nobody comes at night." 

Ichigo nodded his head, and a pregnant silence fell over you two. You eased back and sat on the ledge in the water, motioning for Ichigo to come and do the same. He hesitated for a moment, cheeks flaming a little hotter, before wading over and lowering himself beside you, a respectful distance away. You leaned your head back against the edge of the spring, breathing softly through your nose and relaxing. You could feel Ichigo's eyes on you when yours closed, and you tilted your head to him, opening your eyes and meeting his gaze. He gulped and glanced away. 

"Oh would you stop acting like a 12 year old boy? So what if we're naked. You're so easily embarrassed," you chided. 

Ichigo immediately straightened, snapping, "I am not embarrassed!" defensively. 

You snorted in amusement and looked away, grinning. Ichigo spluttered some more, talking about how he wasn't a child. You let him rant on for a few moments before you heard his jaw clamp shut and he gave up. You glanced over at him and snickered a little - his neck was red now and his jaw was working irritably. You snapped his eyes over to yours at your snicker and narrowed them, opening his mouth to start all over again, you were sure. You cut him off, 

"Oh jeez, okay fine! I didn't think you were so sensitive." 

Ichigo spluttered again, his voice rising an octave. You started laughing, shaking your head, which just infuriated him all the more. He fell into a tense silence, crossing his arms over his chest and fuming. Your laughter eventually trickled into a soft chuckle. 

"You know I'm kidding. I find it adorable." 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes; you could see his brain working, trying to find something offensive in what you said. You laughed again and closed your eyes, leaning your head back again. You fell into silence again, and after a moment of feeling his eyes on you, you said, "So, How are you and Orihime?" 

You heard him choke a little, and you grinned despite yourself, "What do you mean?" he asked defensively. 

"I just mean, how are you and Orihime? You're dating, aren't you?" 

He shook his head, "What? No way! We're just friends. She's like a sister to me. Why? Who told you that we were dating?" 

You shook your head, amused by how quickly he got his back up, "I just assumed. The few times that I've seen her she's been stupid head over heels for you. It's sort of sad, really." 

Ichigo shook his head, for once at a loss for words. The silence fell again, more tense then before. After a few moments, you said, "How are you and Rukia?" 

Ichigo let out a sigh and said, "What do you mean?" 

"Well.. if you're not dating Orihime, you must be dating Rukia... right?" You were of course teasing him, but there was also a little part of you that was genuinely curious... for science. 

Ichigo spluttered again, and you heard the water splash as he lifted his hands in frustration, "What? No! We're just friends! I--" 

"Wow, you're 'friends' with a lot of girls, aren't you?" You turned and winked at him, "I mean, you gotta like one at least!" 

Ichigo let out a huff of annoyance, turning away from you and glaring out over the water. You started laughing, intending to leave it be, but genuine curiosity washed over you. You leaned closer to him, "So? Do you like anyone?" 

Ichigo flushed deeper, which you thought wasn't possible at this point, and his lips twitched. He remained silent. You scooted closer, grinning wickedly, and said, "Well? Are you embarrassed to tell me? Is it a guy? Because I won't judge." 

Ichigo snorted, lips twitching up despite himself, and he still refused to answer, refused to make eye contact. "Is it... Renji?" 

Ichigo stood from the water at that point, "What the hell?! No way! That's gross!  _Him!?_ Even if I  _did_ like dudes, he would SO not be my type!" 

You leaned back and eyed him, feigning scrutiny, "Yeah.... he's a little out of your league." 

That really set him off, "What!? No goddamn way! I'M our of HIS league! I mean, he's such a... a... There's no way that HE'S out of my league! Why would you think that!?" You grinned, amused, but the grin fell away as he lowered himself back into the water, eyes suddenly glinting in a way that you didn't like. 

"I get it. You gotta thing for Renji, don't ya?" His voice was laced with amusement, and you felt your eyes narrow. 

"How the heck would you get that conclusion?" You asked, amusement gone from your voice. 

"I mean, if you think he's so high on the league scale, you  _must_ like him. And come to think of it, you do spend a lot of time training with him... and you go on missions together... and--" 

"No fucking way," You snapped in annoyance - you hadn't planned on this turning around on you. You just liked to see him get all heated about things and embarrassed. You didn't like the turning of the tables. Especially not right then. 

Ichigo leaned back and grinned a cocky grin, "Maybe I'll tell him. Help you out. Help you to get together with him. You never know, he might like ya back." 

"You wouldn't fucking dare," You snapped, your voice taking on a dangerous edge. 

Ichigo lifted from the water, voice nonchalant, "Awe, come on, there's no need to be  _embarrassed_. Come to think of it, I can go talk to him right now! He's drinking with Rangiku and Hisagi, so he's not too busy." 

He made to step out of the water and you shot up so fast you lost your balance and nearly crashed into the water. Ichigo glanced over at you as he stepped out of the water, smirking, "Wow. You're practically falling all over yourself, aren't ya?" 

You grabbed your balance and shot out of the water, standing square in front of Ichigo and shooting him a murderous look, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I swear to God, if you leave this spring and go to Renji, I will fucking kill you." 

"AHA!" Ichigo said loudly, all embarrassment about their lack of clothing seemingly gone, "So you DO like him!" 

"I don't!" You said defensively, crossing your arms over your chest and glaring at him.

"Then why are you so intent on stopping me from going to talk to him, hmm?" He asked, mirroring you by crossing his own arms. 

"Because I don't fucking like him and I don't want you going and telling that ego maniac that I do!" You snarled. 

Ichigo smirked wider and turned around, starting to walk around the spring. "I'm sure that he li--AGH!" 

Whatever he was about to say was cut off with a loud grunt as you threw yourself at him, throwing him off balance and to the ground. He struggled, trying to push you off of him, but you caught him by surprise and stole the upper hand. Within a few moments, you had him pinned underneath you. 

"I will fucking end you, Kurosaki." You snarled, glaring right into his brown eyes. 

Ichigo gulped, and for a second you were sure that you had won, but then you realized that his attention had totally shifted. You straddled his hips, hands pinning his wrists over his head, and you were sure that he would have been able to throw you off, but he didn't move. You felt something pressing against your inner thigh and his breath caught, lips parting slightly. 

You felt your own cheeks flushing a little - in your anger and haste to stop the male, you had sort of forgotten yourself. You stammered an apology and tried to get off of him as fast as you could, embarrassed, but your heart nearly stopped when you felt him grab your arm, pulling you back. You looked at Ichigo in surprise and confusion, but he wouldn't meet your eyes. You sat on him for a moment, heart pounding uncomfortably hard, and you were about to say something when he pulled you down and pressed his lips against yours. You were so surprised that you froze for a moment, eyes wide. You were sure that he could feel your heart pounding - it felt like it was shaking your body with each pulse. 

Ichigo pulled back suddenly, looking immediately embarrassed by your lack of reaction and taking it as a rejection. 

"I-I... I'm sorry, ____.. I didn't--" 

You cut him off, slamming your lips back together in a hot, intense kiss that blew your mind. Your body ignited with heat, and you were suddenly overly sensitive to the feeling of his naked body underneath yours. Ichigo wrapped his arms against your waist and you melted against his body. In a flash, Ichigo flipped you over, pinning you down and pressing against you. He didn't break the kiss, nibbling your bottom lip and flicking his tongue against yours. You shuddered, surprised by the change of position, and gasped at the feeling of him against you.

There was no barrier of clothing between you two, which made it both easier and more frustrating. You wrapped your arms around his neck, arching your back against him and pressing your hips together. You felt his erection against your inner thigh, close enough to make your sex ache but not touching. Ichigo grunted against your mouth, then broke the kiss and trailed his lips gently along your neck, down your collar bone, and hovered over your chest. You bit your bottom lip, letting out a soft hiss as his lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking and nibbling softly. A hand cupped the other breast, massaging pleasantly. You arched into him, opening your eyes and looking down at his silhouette in the semi-dark. 

He gently tugged at your nipple with his teeth twice before trailing kisses lower and lower until he hovered just over your abdomen, nipping at the skin teasingly. You grunted softly, bucking your hips. Ichigo snickered softly, and when he spoke, his huskiness of his voice made you shiver. 

"Is this okay?" 

You laughed a little, your voice soft, almost hoarse, "No shit." 

He chuckled as he lowered in between your legs, kissing your lips and running a tongue along them. You shivered, a hand lowering and tangling in his hair. Your back arched as he sucked on your clit, biting your bottom lip. Despite the cloud of pleasure and lust that was fogging over your mind, you were suddenly very aware that you guys were in an open, public area. Anyone could come and see you two. 

The added thrill made you shudder, a moan slipping from between your lips. Ichigo, spurred by your reactions, twirled his tongue around your clit, then dipped lower, dipping his tongue inside of you. You groaned, reaching down and pulling at his hair, impatient. This was all good and fun, but the deep ache and heat that spread through your body couldn't be treated by his tongue. Ichigo chuckled a little but didn't move, instead grabbing your thighs and pressing his mouth to your pussy, refusing to pull back. You peeled your eyes open and glanced down, groaning with frustration this time. He did look pretty cute down there, cheeks dusted red and orange hair more tangled than usual. You shuddered, taking a moment to admire the view, before you growled and pushed at his shoulders with your feet and pulled his hair with your hands. 

He gave in and pulled away, smirking at you, brown eyes glinting with lust and amusement. His voice was husky, his lips and chin glittering in the dim light with your wetness. 

"What, is there something that you want?" 

As he spoke, his tone light and teasing, he slipped two fingers inside of you, leaning over your body and watching your face as you squirmed and gasped. You shot him the best glare that you could muster at that moment and moaned, laying back onto the cool ground and arching your back again as his fingers worked inside of you, searching until... you let out a low growl of pleasure as warmth ripped through your body. Ichigo grinned and pulled his fingers out after teasing you a little longer. 

You reached down to pull his fingers back, frustrated, but Ichigo pushed your hands away and positioned himself over you, his cock pressing against your opening. You stopped pushing at him and spread your legs, arching your hips and trying to push yourself down on him. He held himself still, head cocked to the side as he watched you underneath him. 

"I've never seen you look this distressed before." 

You let out a groan, "Would you just shut up and fuck me?" 

You glared up at him, and he hesitated only a moment before pushing himself inside of you with a low moan. You gasped as he slid in, slow, letting you feel every inch of him inside of you. He lowered himself down once he was in, burying his face against your neck and peppering the skin with kisses and nibbles as he started to fuck you. He started slow, gentle, finding a rhythm. You started pushing back, meeting his thrusts with your own, impatient. Slow and gentle was good, but you wanted it  _now._ When he didn't move fast enough for you, you sighed and pushed him, managing to catch him off guard and flip your positions. 

Ichigo grunted in surprise, looking up at you with confused brown eyes. The look only lasted a moment - you wasted no time in getting yourself in position, riding him as fast and hard as you could. Your enthusiasm surprised even yourself - you normally weren't this bold or aggressive when it came to sex. You didn't know what enticed this reaction, but it was delicious, the heat and frustration making your body feel alight with fire. Ichigo watched you bounce on him through hooded eyes, letting out soft pants and moans, his cheeks flushing deeper. 

You tilted your head back, feeling your hair tickle the small of your back as you moved, feeling a tightening in your abdomen that licked through your body. Your moans were louder, and through the fog of your own pleasure, you heard Ichigo moaning as well, his hands gripping your hips and pushing his hips up to meet yours. When your orgasm hit, your breath caught and you shuddered, eyes shut and back arched as the waves of pleasure hit you. You were dimly aware of Ichigo stiffening underneath you and pulling your hips down harder onto his. As the fogs of pleasure faded, you shivered, leaning forwards and resting on Ichigo, head pressed against his chest. 

You both lay there panting, silent, as the waves of pleasure faded and you let your heart rates calm. After a few minutes, Ichigo let out a soft sigh, his hands coming up and running through your damp hair. You closed your eyes and snuggled closer, his heartbeat and fingers through your hair more calming than anything you could think of. You lay like that for a few more moments, before Ichigo's soft voice broke the silence. 

"We should probably go. Before we get caught, if we haven't already." 

Though you didn't want to move, you had to agree. This wasn't really a position you wanted to be caught in, and you figured Ichigo agreed. You sighed and, reluctantly, pushed yourself off of him and stood, stretching and yawning. The feeling of something sticky trickling out of you was a little disconcerting - it started to slowly trickle down your thigh and Ichigo glanced down, cheeks (if possible) flushing darker. 

"I'm sorry," He said, turning and walking over to where he had left his folded towel and returning, handing it to you shyly, "Here." 

You smiled and took it, wrapping it around your body and blotting your thighs, "What about you?" 

Ichigo cracked his neck, "I'm fine. Besides, I'm not the one leaking... cum." 

You spluttered a laugh and watched as he snickered, his warm eyes settling on yours. He leaned forwards and kissed your forehead softly, before turning and heading towards the change rooms. You followed, pleasantly achy and satisfied. 

You really hoped that no-one had been there. 


End file.
